


Sweet as Sugar

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [17]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Brotherly Sleepxiety, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Married Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Patton and Emile need to make cookies, but they might’ve had abittoo much wine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> God I love married dad AUs they bring me so much joy. Single dad AUs are arguably better but that mostly depends on what mood I’m in lol but anyway here’s a rare pair for y’all uwu
> 
> Warnings: drinking alcohol, characters being a bit tipsy, lots of food mentions, some cursing, and i think that’s it!! Lemme know if I missed anything!!

Emile had another sip of Pinot noir as Patton opened the bottle of bourbon to add to the cookie dough. He carefully measured out the tablespoon and added it in. Just because he was curious, he took the bottle and held it up to his nose and gave it a sniff, immediately recoiling at the strength of the scent. Meanwhile, Emile was trying not to laugh at him and was failing miserably.

"Why'd you do that?" he cackled, Patton joining in on the laughter.

"I don't know! I wanted to know what it smells like!"

"And how's the- how does it smell?"

"Horrible. I definitely prefer wine." He grabbed his glass of wine and took a small sip. He was just barely beginning to feel the effects, and it was fairly clear that Emile was a bit further along that he was.

"We gonna- we gonna keep making cookies or are we just gonna stand around like a couple wine moms?" Emile asked with an amused giggle, Patton smiling as he set his glass back down. "Or I guess we're... wine dads, huh? Wine parents? Wine people with wine kids. Remy and Virgil _would_ love to be called wine kids."

"Emmy, focus," Patton said with a short chuckle. "Now... did I add the, uh, the bourbon already?" he asked, Emile pausing as he sipped his wine again.

"Maybe? Wait, smell the bowl, does it smell like bourbon?"

Patton sniffed the contents of the mixing bowl and cringed at the pungent scent of bourbon. How did people drink hard liquor like this?

"Yep. Definitely bourbon in there."

Patton then added the rum and vanilla extract — electing to not smell the alcohol this time — and continued reading over the directions. He cocked his head to one side a bit upon finding an unfamiliar term.

"It says... pulse. What's that mean?"

"Pulse? Like... heart?" Emile asked uncertainly.

"No, it's- it says 'Add the bourbon and rum and vanilla extracts and pulse until smooth' but what the hell does pulse mean?"

"Mix, probably. Just mix it, that sounds right. You need a mixer?" Emile fumbled with one of the drawers and pulled out a wooden spoon, holding it out towards Patton. "There. Mixer."

They both stared at each other for a very long moment, Emile holding the wooden spoon between them. It was Patton who broke first, bursting into a fit of giggles, and Emile wasn't far behind him. He leaned into Emile somewhat for support, laughing into his chest.

Okay, perhaps Patton wasn't only "just barely" beginning to feel the effects.

"Patty-Cake," Emile began as his giggling began to fade. "I think- I think we drank too much wine."

"Nuh-uh!" Patton denied. "S'only been a lil. We're good."

"Still, might not be the best idea for - for either of us to handle, uh... oven. Stuff. It's, like... hot."

"Mmm, I guess," he reluctantly conceded. "But what're we s'posed to do with the cookie stuff?"

"Well... that sounds like a 'future us' problem for now." Emile pressed a sloppy kiss to Patton's lips. "For now... have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Aww, Emmy," Patton murmured with a dopey grin. "I love you too. So unbelievably much." He reached up with a finger and gently booped Emile's nose, both of them softly giggling.

"I love you wayyy more, though," Emile drawled out, running a hand through Patton's hair.

"Bullshit," Patton said lowly as he kissed Emile, smiling against his lips and feeling like giggling again.

He brought his hands up to Emile's cheeks and held him there as their lips moved in harmony. Emile's hands started at Patton's shoulders, but slowly moved down to his hips, bringing his body slightly closer. They began moving towards the living room, and Patton vaguely remembered pushing Emile onto the couch before everything became quite hazy.

He awoke rather slowly, which was odd considering he didn't remember falling asleep. Emile was still sleeping beneath him and there was a blanket wrapped around the two of them.

Patton sighed heavily, which turned into a yawn. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then realised his glasses weren't on and he looked around for them. It was difficult to make them out but he found them sitting on the coffee table. When he put them on, everything looked weird and wrong, and he then realised he'd put on Emile's glasses. He chuckled to himself as he switched them out for his own.

"Emmy," he murmured, tapping Emile's chest. "Emmy, we fell asleep. C'mon, we need to finish those eggnog cookies."

Emile inhaled sharply, reaching up to rub at his face. He looked up at Patton with bleary eyes, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What happened?" he mumbled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Patton's torso. Patton couldn't help but smile as he leaned his head against Emile's shoulder.

"I think we drank too much. C'mon, let's go." Patton tried to get up, but Emile still held him tightly, giving a small grunt when he tried to leave. "Emmy, we need to finish those cookies!" Patton giggled.

"Cuddles are more important than cookies!" Emile declared.

"That's a hot take if I've ever heard one."

"It's also completely wrong," Remy said from the doorway with his Starbucks drink, Patton and Emile both jumping a bit at the unexpected input from their son.

"Oh, hey, kiddo," Patton greeted, trying his best not to let his lingering buzz show too much. "Back from school?" he asked, Remy raising a brow.

"Well it _is_ four, so, uh, yeah," he replied flatly, Patton and Emile's eyes widening.

"We slept until _four_?" Patton shrieked, finally managing to get off the couch. "We really do need to finish those cookies!"

"Oh, hey, don't sweat it," Remy dismissed his concern. "When Virge and I came home we found all the stuff for the cookies and we're finishing it up now. They're cooling on that cookie rack thing now, should be ready soon."

Patton's heart did a somersault in his chest. Virgil and Remy took time out of their day to finish what he and Emile had started with no ulterior motive? Any other parent would have been suspicious but Patton was just too darn proud of his kiddos to take it at anything but face value. He and Emile had the best kids in the world.

"Hey, Vee!" Remy turned his head back towards the kitchen. "How much time is left on the timer?"

"Uh, two minutes," Virgil called back. "Hey, where's the nutmeg at?"

"Why would _I_ know that?"

"I don't know! Are Dad and Pop awake?"

"Yeah!" He looked back to Patton and Emile, who were both smiling brightly at him. "Where's the nutmeg?"

"Cabinet above the microwave," Patton informed with slight amusement in his voice.

"It's in the cabinet above the microwave!" Remy called into the kitchen. After a slight pause, he spoke again. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I found it!"

"Alright! It would be nice to be thanked for my efforts here!" Remy added sarcastically, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Perish!"

"Gladly!"


End file.
